


1

by PineTrain



Series: Pinecest Trick-or-Treat 2017 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM, Handcuffs, Impregnation, Multi, Pinescifica, Sibling Incest, Spanking, ballgag, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	1

Spicy Treat requested by @mrdaxxonford

* * *

 

Dipper felt a trickle of drool leak out of his mouth and dribble down his chin. It was an annoying feeling, especially since he couldn't wipe it away, what with his hands cuffed above him. He couldn't even try to slurp it back with the ball gag in his mouth, so he was forced to suffer the minor misery of drool continuing grossly along his skin.

The door to his right opened, and he saw Pacifica standing in the entranceway, a neutral expression on her face, but a sadistic grin in her eyes. She stepped aside and he heard a loud swat followed by a quiet whimper. His sister stumbled into the room blindly with a mask over her eyes and a matching ballgag in her own mouth. Her hands were cuffed behind her, preventing them from helping her find her balance and she awkwardly moved forwards as Pacifica guided her with small swats from the riding crop she held.

Dipper groaned at the sight of them. Despite their disparate situations, they were clad mostly the same: Knee-high boots, long gloves, and bodices that clung tightly to their figures, but cut off just below their breasts; all in black leather. The sole difference was a distinct black collar around Mabel’s neck that sported small silver spikes at regular intervals. It matched the one Dipper wore.

He shifted his hips uncomfortably, the chastity cage restricting his cock creating a great deal of discomfort as he watched Pacifica guide his stumbling sister with punishing slaps of her crop to the girl’s buttocks. More drool leaked around his gag, the erotic sight of the girls affecting him even more than normal after several weeks of being locked without sexual reprieve.

Mabel struck a stirrup with her stomach and bent of over it with a cough. The cough seemed to be more from surprise than actual damage, and Pacifica flicked her crop to Mabel’s chin, guiding her around the stirrup and between it and its twin. She took pity on the girl and helped her maneuver into the seat there, uncuffing her hands. Only for a moment though, as she raised the above Mabel’s head and recuffed them to a hook.

“I was quite sad,” Pacifica said, swatting one of Mabel’s breasts with her crop, “to find my pets being so disobedient.” She walked to Mabel’s legs and lifted one into a stirrup. “I had been quite clear that no sexual contact should happen when I was not present, and yet, what did I find when I came home that day?” She gave an exaggerated sigh as she placed Mabel’s other leg in the second stirrup. Dipper couldn't see his sister’s pussy with Pacifica between them, but he could tell the blonde was toying with it by how Mabel twitched this way and that.

“I can only blame myself,” Pacifica said, turning to Dipper. “I'm not always as strict as I should be about the rules. I shouldn’t be surprised you horny little things would be going at it without me.” She unlocked the chastity cage and Dipper groaned again at the sense of freedom as his cock quickly grew to a full erection.

He heard a click and realized his hands had been uncuffed, then recuffed behind him. His cock had felt so much better after being freed that he hadn't noticed any other tactile sensations. Pacifica reminded him of how they felt with a hard swat to his ass, jolting him forward.

Dipper stumbled and fell atop his sister. She wiggled about and he felt the tip of his cock brushing along her lips, eliciting a gasp from them both. He could feel their pounding hearts matching tempo as they both aimlessly thrust against each other.

“Hmph, I should just let you flail like that after leaving me out,” Pacifica said. Dipper felt her lean in, slender fingers grabbing the base of his cock while her other hand helped him rise a few inches. “But I do love watching you two fuck,” she said, adjusting him so he could properly enter her.

The twins moaned together as he sank into his sister. Pacifica let go of him and Dipper fell on top of Mabel again. He had no proper leverage with his hands behind his back and he fumbled to find stability. A sudden whack of a riding crop to his tush caused him to thrust again, eliciting a moan from Mabel while also causing his feet to slip.

“You're not giving me what I want to see,” Pacifica said disdainfully, swatting his ass again. “Do I need to spell it out for you?” Another smack. “How about I do it in morse? You like codes, don't you?”

Dipper found his balance and leaned his chest into Mabel’s for stability. He liked a few hits to the bum here and there, but the prospect of morse code was enough for him to give it his all. Feeling steady, he pulled his hips back then slammed forward, repeating the action after a second’s caution, and soon shifting into a steady rhythm.

Mabel always felt amazing around him, but after the sexual hiatus Pacifica had imposed, she felt doubly as good. He grunted as he thrust again and again, the squeaks and moans she let out echoing in his ear as it lay against her throat.

“She feels good, doesn't she?” Pacifica whispered in his other ear, her riding crop dragging up his back slowly. “You love fucking her, don't you? You pervert. You want to cum inside her, don't you? You want to knock her up. Pervert…” She punctuated her insult by running her tongue along his ear.

Even if he didn't have a ballgag, Dipper couldn't deny what she said was true. He was balls deep in Mabel and his instincts were taking over. When he and Mabel normally had sex, he wore a condom or at least pulled out. But now, after weeks without release, with Pacifica all but encouraging him as she whacked his ass and nibbled his ear, he wanted to stay in her when he came, consequences be damned.

Her body shuddering, Mabel suddenly wiggled one leg free of its stirrup. While she could only moan and gurgle around the gag, her intent was clear when she pressed her heel to the small of his back. She wanted it too.

It was too much for Dipper and he gave one big, final thrust before he exploded. Weeks of tension rolled off his shoulders as he emptied himself inside his sister. A small trickle of cum followed his cock as he pulled out of her. He hoped it wasn't a time of the month she could get pregnant, because that was the only way he could see them avoiding that difficult scenario after he'd filled her up so thoroughly.

Pacifica grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off of Mabel. His legs felt like jelly at the moment, but she helped him fall to his knees. She removed the ballgag and he carefully worked his jaw about to stretch out any aches. The crop smacked his chest, the dragged up his neck and to his chin, guiding his head to look at her.

"Better?” He gave a tiny nod. “Good. While you're… recovering, why don't you use that disobedient mouth of yours to clean up the mess you made in your sister? It’s going to be a long night and,” she licked her lips, “there's so much more to do.”


End file.
